Tiny Fractures
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: If you had a sword that could change your fate altogether, would you use it? Sesshomaru knows there is more to Kagome than meets the eye and in searching, he finds another Sword, The Sword of Fate and his fate is shown to him, but when he discovers his fate will he wield the sword or hand it over to its rightful guardian. Will this leave fractures in fates string, and her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Tiny Fractures.**

_It is said that some lives are linked together across time..._

"What are you?"

That simple question played over and over in his mind. How could a simple human find and enacted his father's sword? How could this simple human manage to score a shot on him? How could this simple human girl hold the power of the jewel-like no other before her?

Something was not adding up.

One does not just fall down a mystical well with the jewel and have vast connections to the powers of old. She was no reincarnation of graveyard soil and bone.

With Naraku deep inside a time portal, thanks to finding his fathers fourth sword, he had time on his hands. But Naraku would be back as soon as he figured out how to sell the rest of what was left of his soul to what little jewel fragment he had. Kagome had been the one to wield the Sword of time, but it could only be used once, and she chose this. She could have gone back in time; she could have saved herself from the locked well, she could have saved Inuyasha from years of pain, saved his father from death, killed Naraku before it all started.

But she chose something so simple and temporary. Why?

The power that had come from her touching that sword left his hair on ends and had him once again questioning just what she was.

He left the group rather quickly and without a word.

He needed to find an Oracle. Long thought dead, he knew better; there was one still alive watching waiting. The Oracle knew he was coming before he even knew to look and so in this Sesshomaru knew the Oracle would not be found until he wanted to be found.

It would be a journey that would take him across time and back again and leave him with knowledge and great power but with that brings choices, some that could leave tiny fractures that could crack the fabric of time, the thread of fate the heart of love.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Maybe there's hunger in his blood, Crashing down these ancient roads, past our yesterday._

The air was thin in the mountains. High above to clouds, past the point of cold, he went. The pressure in his chest and the cold put his body in self-preservation, and so he sat with eyes of blood unmoving.

"Even demons need oxygen to fuel their blood," A cold, stoic voice spoke. In a moment of pure magic, all the snow froze in its place, all the wind frozen in its place, all the air froze in its place as a being made footprints in the snow.

Sesshomaru move his neck ever so slowly till his blood-tinged eyes met ice.

She was beautiful. Skin pale from the lack of sun and eyes so cold, so icy, so deep it rivaled his own deadly glare. Sesshomaru was slightly startled by her appearance.

Her hair was much like his, long white and flowing but not strand out of place.

"What makes you chase this ancient place, My Lord,"

Sesshomaru knew though that she was well aware of why he was here.

"You seek two things here, my Lord, but I tell you truly I will but answer one of your questions, choose wisely," She said as she walked around his place of sitting.

He had to choose, ask about Kagome, or ask about the Sword.

"You already know which I will ask,"

"But do you, what I see, or have seen matters not for I tell you have seen both outcomes,"

She tilted her head and blinked her ice-blue eyes, waiting.

"The Sword is what I seek,"

She smiled. "The Sword of Fate is past your yesterday, my Lord,"

Past his yesterday? That didnt make any sense. Suddenly cold words were whispered in his ear as the frozen world around him began to move again "Who is she,"

She was walking away before he even had the chance to blink the snowflakes off his eyes.

"Find this answer, and you will find your Sword, but caution my Lord you play with powers that can undo what can not be undone,"

Then the Oracle vanished, and he knew he would never see her again.


End file.
